


【你X双璧】璧玉

by tsaifei



Category: all曦, all湛, all雙璧, 魔道
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsaifei/pseuds/tsaifei
Kudos: 21





	【你X双璧】璧玉

★私设有，ooc我的，文笔渣，脑洞大  
★你是攻你是攻你是攻，涣涣和汪叽都是受，姐弟骨科，大概是三人互相喜欢，注意避雷  
★必须给自己送上这个生日礼物，满足了想宠双璧又想日他们的梦想！啊！我简直人生胜利组！  
—  
秋高气爽的日子，此时刚过戌时，你端了三碗海参枸杞汤推门进了寒室。  
里面那人正批阅卷宗，见你进来了，脸上那好看的笑容似乎暖了这深秋，也暖了你的心。  
“姐姐。”  
“曦臣，休息一下吧，姐姐给你们准备了热汤。”  
你把东西放在蓝曦臣收拾好的桌案上，拉过对方，把他按回方才坐的蒲团上。  
“曦臣，忘机呢？”  
蓝曦臣笑了笑，拿起你带来的热汤，舀上一匙，抵在唇边吹了吹，却没有喝下，反倒送至你面前。  
“姐姐你喝。”  
面对这么乖巧的弟弟，你也只有张嘴喝下的份，你揉了揉对方的头，把他轻轻揽到你怀里。  
“姐姐，忘机今日应该在看小辈们的作业，方才家仆过来传话，说会晚点过来。”

你是蓝家嫡长女，双璧的姐姐，大蓝曦臣四岁，与幼弟蓝忘机差六岁，他们从小便是你一手拉拔长大的，所以他们也十分依赖你。  
相较于二弟温柔儒雅和三弟冷俊稳重，你的个性可以说是直爽霸气，或许是从小照顾两个弟弟的关系，自己不变得强势一些总是怕其他人会去欺负你的弟弟们。  
你们三人，也在青年时期互通了心意，你宠他们照顾他们，而他们也会听你的话满足你的要求。  
他们两个的第一次都是献给了你。  
芙蓉帐暖，你带着两个弟弟到床上去学习性方面的知识。  
蓝家规矩保守，要不是你性子外向，不然肯定也不了解这些事的。  
你教了他们许多事，包括怎么自渎，和三人间如何进行鱼水之欢，到最后如何自己塞玩具，你钜细靡遗地教学过。  
只是你的两个弟弟生性害羞，大部分也只会在你提出要求时才会行事。

清涼的夜晚，你挨在蓝曦臣身边，三两口便把热汤喝完，相对你这个二弟，还不急不徐一小口一小口抿着汤匙。  
你玩着蓝曦臣的头发，对方身上淡淡的檀香味扑鼻而来，你跪起身，从背后搂着他。  
双璧二人的身高都非常高，你却矮得只到他们的肩膀，你常暗地骂着你父母偏心，把你的身高都拿去给两个弟弟了。  
不过后来你也没什么怨言，你的两个弟弟，一个温顺，一个木讷，要不是你分给了他们身高，他们肯定要被同龄人欺负惨的。  
“姐姐。”  
蓝曦臣乖巧地拉了拉你的手，侧头在你脸颊上轻吻了一下，你只见那朱唇微微开合，柔声对你说了句“生辰快乐”。  
你很欣慰也很满意，小的时候你总是给两个弟弟过生辰，绞尽脑汁思考着该送他们什么贺礼，只要是他们想要的，你都会想办法拿到。  
“曦臣要给姐姐什么贺礼呢？”  
蓝曦臣害羞低头笑了笑，把汤碗放下后，拉住你的手臂顺势把你背起，走到卧房里的书柜旁。  
“哇！这就是我弟弟所看到的视野吗！”  
你惊呼，这种前所未有的高度太惊人了，原本你很多碰不到的东西，现在都比你还矮了。

蓝曦臣来到书柜前，拿出一个盒子给你，你挂在蓝曦臣身上，迫不及待地把盒子打开，里面是两个白色兔耳朵的发箍，还有两个绑上白色球状毛茸茸尾巴的假阳具。  
“哇！你们！”  
你乐坏了，直接从蓝曦臣背上跳下来，蓝曦臣因为害羞，完全不敢看你，脸上的红晕直泛到脖子。  
“不愧是我的弟弟，姐姐太开心了！”你拿着那个小盒子蹦蹦跳跳跑到寒室前厅桌案前，一边摸着舒服的白色绒毛，一边感叹这阳具做得非常逼真。  
“是魏公子说姐姐你喜欢兔子，要我们送这个，所以我和忘机才买的。”蓝曦臣跟着坐了下来，害羞地撇过头不去看那盒东西。  
“哦？这个我太喜欢了，改天必须去云梦登门道谢才是。”  
你先拿了发箍，给蓝曦臣戴上，原本就善良单纯的二弟现在更是清纯可爱，你忍不住在对方脸上亲了一下。  
而后你又拿起一只假阳具，蓝曦臣还是有些紧张，他不安地握住你的手，说：“姐姐，忘机还没来…”  
“没事，我们先玩，谁让他迟到。”你安抚着蓝曦臣，让他自己拿好那个假阳具，“等等忘机过来姐姐会惩罚他的，曦臣乖。”  
蓝曦臣以为你是要他自己把这个假阳具塞进自己体内，没想到你又拿起另外一只。  
“曦臣，你含着你手上这只，我帮你用下面的。”  
“怎…怎么…”  
你抢过蓝曦臣手里的假阳具，沾了下桌上剩下的热汤，又让他嘴巴张开，把东西塞了进去。  
“唔…”  
“含好。”  
你顺了顺蓝曦臣的发丝，一边看着对方那小巧的唇正吃力地含着那粗大的假阳具，你满意极了，随后抬起蓝曦臣的臀。  
你拿着假阳具隔着裤子往蓝曦臣的后穴戳了几下，面前之人微微颤抖了身子，嘴里呜呜几声反正你也听不清对方说什么，便直接拉下他的裤子和亵裤。

弟弟们白花花的臀瓣你小时候便看过，他们可是你照顾到大的，不过现在除了前端尺寸大了许多之外，其他的都没什么变。  
股沟深处的小穴合得很紧，指尖触上时蓝曦臣轻轻抖了身子，你得趣，在对方臀上和腿根吻了个遍。  
“唔嗯…姐…姐姐…”  
“曦臣乖，姐姐在这里。”  
你拿了软膏，抹了一些在那皱折处，轻轻揉按，那软膏也因为蓝曦臣的体温化成了水。  
你的动作轻柔，毕竟是自己的亲弟弟，不忍他们受伤，所以你总是准备了很多软膏，也嘱咐他们如果要自己塞玩具什么的也要记得用软膏。  
“曦臣乖喔，姐姐要进去了。”  
顺着被润滑过的皱折，你的一节指头滑入小穴，弟弟温热的肠壁马上绞住你的手指，温柔地让人难以拒绝。  
虽不是第一次尝试情事了，但蓝曦臣还是有些难受，眼角泛红，扭头委屈地看着你，活脱脱像只小白兔。  
“乖，一会儿就不会不舒服了。”  
你侧过身，一手还在对方身下进进出出，一手把弟弟揽进怀中，好生安抚。  
“姐姐…”  
“姐姐在，曦臣再放松一些，乖。”  
底下的指头已增加到三根，肠液湿得一塌糊涂，你见穴口开了，便拿起假阳具，塞了进去。  
“唔…疼…”  
这假阳具其实还真的有点粗长，你摇了摇头，又觉得好笑，弟弟们是太高估自己了吗，怎么买了这么大尺寸的。  
假阳具是玉做的，冰凉得很，整根东西被你慢慢推了进去，直到只剩下圆圆的兔尾巴在外面为止。  
“姐姐…唔…”  
你给蓝曦臣擦擦眼泪，明明还没有正式开始，就把你这个弟弟弄得脸上流泪，胯下流水的。

吱呀一声，你听见寒室门打开的声音，果然没猜错，是你三弟进来了。  
“姐姐，这…”  
“忘机快来！”  
等蓝忘机进门后，你一挥手在寒室落下禁制，外面不会有人听到里面的动静，你也不愿你的宝贝弟弟们的呻吟声被外人给听去。  
“兄长…”  
“忘机…嗯…”  
你起身去把蓝忘机拉过来，让他像哥哥一样跪趴在桌案旁，而他也听话照做。  
“姐姐…”  
“忘机你说，你迟到了，姐姐该怎么罚你？”  
其实你也就是开玩笑说说而已，谁让你这个弟弟成天板着一张脸，对什么事都认真地令人乏味，所以你从小便爱逗他。  
蓝忘机听到你的话，眼眸微微垂下，再看了看他的哥哥，然后乖乖地把裤子和亵裤拉至脚踝处。  
“曦臣，把你手上的玉势给忘机。”  
你跪坐在蓝忘机旁边，撩起对方无辜的脸庞，说道：“嗯，忘机，自己塞。”  
“姐姐…”  
虽然你的三弟万年一张冰块脸，不过你照顾他们多年，别人可能听不出，但你知道，这句“姐姐”可是实打实的撒娇。  
差点被弟弟的撒娇击垮，你在心里唸了遍清心咒，稳住心神后，又故做生气地说：“忘机迟到了，你自己塞。”  
“是…”  
蓝忘机见你真的没有要帮忙的意思，一手扳开自己的臀瓣，拿着玉势往后穴戳了上去。  
“忘机，用软膏。”  
明明你以前教过他们怎么塞玩具，但一紧张蓝忘机全给忘了，他着急忙慌地去拿了软膏，涂抹在皱折处后，又试图把那玉势往后面塞。  
“嗯…唔嗯…”  
你暗自摇了摇头，弟弟们平日里在学堂学习成绩都是很好的，结果在性事方面完全一窍不通。  
在没有扩张的情形下，蓝忘机使劲想把那东西塞进自己身体，但越紧张，下面合得越紧，蓝忘机看不到，只能胡乱地戳，戳到小穴都红肿了起来。  
“忘机…”  
蓝曦臣看到弟弟很痛苦，缓缓伸出手去拉了拉蓝忘机的手臂。

“唉…你们两个…”  
看到蓝忘机这样你亦是心疼不已，接过对方手里的玉势，把蓝忘机圈在怀里安抚。  
“忘机啊，你这样没有扩张会伤到自己的。”  
“抱歉姐姐…”  
蓝忘机想拿回玉势，不过被你躲开了，自己的弟弟们，还是得自己疼着。  
“没关系的忘机，让姐姐来吧。”  
你扶起蓝忘机的臀部，那小穴已被戳到有些开了，正微微开合着。  
你直接插入两根指头，你三弟的温度就如他的个性一样，没有曦臣这么高，但依然紧致得很，肠壁一按就出水，惹得面前之人呻吟连连。  
“姐…嗯…姐姐…”  
“曦臣，帮弟弟戴一下兔子耳朵。”  
你一手抱着蓝忘机，一边帮他做扩张，怎么在夜猎除祟时英勇的双璧，一到性事上身子就变得这么软，真是招人疼。  
玉势抵在穴口，你坏心地在那处画着圈，一点一点把东西送到肠道深处，直到整根玉势都被弟弟吞没。  
两只撅着屁股的小白兔完成了！你开心地站起来，绕着弟弟们欣赏他们情慾迷蒙的双眼，微张的唇齿，还有泛着水光的下身。  
“来，你们两个站起来。”  
“会…嗯…会掉出来…”蓝曦臣抓着你的裙摆，可怜兮兮地摇了摇头。  
“不会掉的，乖。”  
你把两个弟弟扶起身，站起来后臀部夹上玉势，惹得两人嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟，又因为双腿合不上，两人站姿非常不雅正。  
“来，给姐姐看看。”  
蓝曦臣和蓝忘机只是褪了裤子，上衣还穿着，你从衣襬缝隙伸进手，把玉势往他们身体内压了压。  
“嗯啊…哈…”  
“好了，不会掉出来了，姐姐的小白兔真是乖。”  
你摸摸两人的头，然后猝不及防扯下他们的抹额。  
“姐姐…”  
你又撩开他们的衣襬，前端玉茎已有些挺立，不愧是世家公子榜第一人和第二人，连这处都生的漂亮。  
你用抹额仔细捆上柱身，随后打了个蝴蝶结，两人都被绑上后，你拉着抹额的另一端，像溜了两只小白兔般。  
“姐姐…不要…”  
“姐姐…”  
两人用委屈的眼神盯着你看，前端被你一刺激，又胀大了一圈，却因为被绑上，难受得紧。  
“姐姐的涣涣和湛湛最乖了，来，一会儿表现好姐姐就帮你们解开。”  
你喊着两人的小名，自从他们大了你就很少这样叫他们，大部分也只有在床上的时候会喊。

双璧两人本来就高，戴上兔耳朵后更是像两只巨大的兔子，但他们身子软，眼眶直被下身逼得红红的，每走一步，便会听到他们甜腻的呻吟声。  
“来，兔兔涣先上去。”你把两人牵到床榻前，并吩咐他们到床上。  
蓝曦臣跨了一脚上去，但因为后穴塞了东西，不能坐下，也不知道该躺还是该跪，眨着一双漂亮的眼眸盯着你看。  
“跪着…躺着好了，躺着躺着。”  
待两人躺上了床，你蛰伏在他们双腿间，时而抽动玉势，时而抚弄那被抹额绑住的性器。  
“姐姐…嗯…唔…下面…下面胀…”  
最后还是蓝曦臣受不住，眼里蒙上雾气，轻扯你的袖子撒娇道。  
你看了看一旁的蓝忘机，虽然下身那物也被勒的涨红，也不知道是碍于面子还是想让你再玩久一些，硬憋着没有说话。  
“曦臣你看忘机多乖，都不会一下就叫姐姐把抹额拆掉。”  
“忘机…”蓝曦臣去牵了蓝忘机的手，希望弟弟能帮他讲些话。  
“兄长。”蓝忘机努力压下那羞耻的呻吟声，反握住哥哥的手，又说：“兄长，今天是姐姐的生辰…”  
蓝曦臣似乎懂了弟弟的意思，你又是他最爱的姐姐，所以也没有再多做要求，乖乖地把身子放软。  
“忘机最棒了，是姐姐贴心的好弟弟。”  
你俯下身，在蓝忘机那含上情慾的脸颊上亲了又亲，这时候你才发现，小时候古板的幼弟也变得体贴入微，就算平日里那些肉麻情话他总是不愿意多讲，但心里肯定还是很爱你的。  
把蓝忘机吻到动了情，他甚至将双手双脚都圈在你身上，想要索求更多。  
被晾在一旁的蓝曦臣心里委屈，嘤嘤嘤的撑起身子，一边自己抽动下身玉势，一边往你和蓝忘机身边靠。  
“姐姐…嗯哈…是…是曦臣不乖…姐姐…姐姐原谅曦臣好不好…原谅涣涣…嗯…涣涣想要姐姐疼…”  
本来你就想着故意冷落蓝曦臣，看他会怎么表现，没想到你一下就被二弟的撒娇大绝给击垮了。  
你把蓝曦臣按回床上，嘴里放肆地吻过对方的唇，手上也没有閒着，揉捏两人胸前的红樱。

下身穴口湿得一塌糊涂，纵使还塞着玉势，还是挡不住两人的水，愣是弄得连小兔子尾巴都湿了。  
你一手一个抽插着两人的玉势，双璧不愧是亲兄弟，连敏感的地方都差不多。  
玉势随着你的动作磨蹭着甬道，粉嫩的媚肉跟着被带进带出，平日里小巧的穴口吃力地吞吐那玉势，你在玉势往里推的时候微微勾起一个角度，果不其然，成功把双璧弄得欲仙欲死，不再掩饰浪叫出来。  
你找到了那个小突点，每一下都用玉势去戳了戳那处，原本就被抹额勒上的玉茎开始流着丝丝淫液，两个弟弟更是泪水花了俊美的脸庞，嘴唇微开不断呻吟。  
“舒服吗？姐姐的兔兔们？”  
“嗯啊啊…唔…舒…嗯…舒服…”  
“兔兔湛呢？舒服吗？”  
“嗯…姐…姐姐…啊嗯…舒服…啊啊…”  
你满意极了，平日里雅正端方的双璧也只有你能见到这满是情慾的时候。  
你捞过两人的腰肢，让他们呈现跪姿，后入的姿势让你可以把玉势顶得更深，每一下都像要把弟弟们的身体贯穿似的。  
“太…啊啊啊…嗯…太深…呜…”  
“姐姐…忘机…嗯啊…忘机要…要不行了…”  
水声伴随着羞耻的喘息声，你感觉两人的肠道开始收缩，玉势的进出变得不太顺，你也知道他们快要达到高潮了。  
“曦臣忘机，你们最喜欢谁？”  
“嗯…喜…喜欢…姐…哈啊…姐姐…”  
“姐姐…嗯…啊啊啊…喜欢…喜欢姐…啊…姐姐…”  
一句简单的话被你在身后的撞击断得七零八落，你让他们跪趴着一来是想要让玉势入得更深，一来是怕他们忍不住而去拉玉茎上的抹额。  
就在他们濒临高潮边缘时，你把玉势退到穴口处，又要他们含好，两人难受地扭着身子不断求饶，而你只是伸手去按了按他们的小腹。  
“姐姐…想要…”  
“想要什么？忘机你说说看。”  
你知道你三弟对于这种话根本难以启齿，但就是想逗逗他，想看这些羞耻的话从古板拘谨的蓝忘机口里说出，一定很有趣。  
“唔…姐姐…忘机…忘机想要…想要后来进来…”  
“那曦臣呢？”  
“曦臣…曦臣也想要姐姐进来…疼曦臣…”

你快速拉掉弟弟们绑在玉茎上的抹额，然后身后的玉势用力戳到底，只见两人身子微微颤抖，前端白浊一阵一阵地射出。  
你这阵子因为处理着家族事务而有些忙，所以已经有一段时间没有和双璧做了，他们又是属于你不叫他们做，他们连自渎都不会的那种，所以现在射出的白浊可以说是又浓又多，从铃口牵到床单上。  
你把玉势抽了出来，穴口因为长时间塞着东西，一时合不上，只能虚无地开合着。  
蓝曦臣和蓝忘机还跪趴在床上喘息，你又伸手去捏他们的玉茎，一下一下撸动，那物才又缓缓地吐出一点白浊，直到完全射干净了你才放过他们。  
被榨干的双璧累瘫了，你把床榻稍微整理后拥着他们倚在枕头上。  
“姐姐。”  
蓝曦臣侧头在你脸颊上轻吻了一口，声音还有些哑，而后又往你怀里蹭了蹭，“姐姐生辰快乐。”  
蓝忘机不甘示弱，也亲了一下你的下颌，微微侧过身搂着你说道：“姐姐，生辰快乐，忘机最喜欢姐姐。”  
“我也是，曦臣也最喜欢姐姐。”  
“好，姐姐知道了。”你笑着顺了顺他们的背，这都是什么宝贝弟弟，又乖又听话还会撒娇，“姐姐也很爱曦臣和忘机呀，你们就是姐姐最好的生辰礼物。”  
你哄着两人入睡，平稳的鼻息洒在你颈间，你亲了亲他们的发丝，将他们抱得更紧。  
此生有弟弟们足矣。


End file.
